


Foreplayed is forewarned

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [12]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost B.C.
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, mentions of d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompts:Who do you think likes foreplay the most out of all the papas/copia?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus I/Reader, Papa Emeritus II/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader, Papa Emeritus/Reader
Series: Ghost Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Foreplayed is forewarned

**Nihil** : Loved foreplay a lot back in the 60′s when it was his groupies post show with a blunt or when tripping on LSD at an orgy. He was in on the trend of mixing ecstasy with viagra several years ago, until Sister Imperator caught onto it and nixed it for health reasons. Sober he’s not the most subtle lover, so he probably thinks he’s better at it than he actually is. He loves the feeling of multiple partners caressing him at the same time everywhere, but would rather a solo partner get to the main event than drag it out. To him the act of foreplay and pleasing his partners is more tied up with his prowess as a lover and less with his actual satisfaction in the acts. If you told him to skip it, it wouldn’t be a big loss for him. 

**Papa II** : Our Domy Bone Daddy. I’m ranking him here because while he loves foreplay, his definition of it is to string you up blindfolded and leave you there. He loves watching you get all worked up, twisting every which way and whining for him. Occasionally he’ll come back—maybe it’s to add a nipple clamp or to run a feather over you—but after just a touch he’s gone again. The eventual sex is almost secondary to your obedience and devotion to him—that’ll do more for him than any sensual kissing or soft touches will ever accomplish. Having you at his mercy to order around his body is what causes him to shiver, and any stimulating touch he gives you is more a reward for being a good pet than for working you up (he has canes for that).

**Papa I** : Just because he’s older and more reserved doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy a good, long drawn-out lovemaking session. The most serious of the brothers, he approaches sex as he does with scripture—careful study and experimental application. He can be a little shy about you touching him tenderly, even if he’s familiar with what he likes and desires it—he’s a simple and devout man who sees himself in service: to The Church; to you. Expect him to spend many interludes figuring out what makes you tick and then using this curated knowledge to bring you to multiple orgasms without even having to stimulate you between your legs. Not that he doesn’t do that too—but expect that to be his course of action a few hours into your play. You’ll have to be insistent if you want to reciprocate, but once he’s comfortable with you, he’ll quietly tell you how he likes to be pleased—a process he immensely enjoys. 

**Copia** : Loves foreplay, but honestly his love of giving oral sex to his partners can distract him from playing other erogenous zones. His female lovers get the brunt of it since he considers lapping at them for hours acceptable foreplay. If you can get him out of your crotch, he’ll be reminded how much he loves watching you twitch when he softly kisses down your back, or shiver when he traces his tongue on your ear—your moans when he nibbles at your neck, the breathy  _ ahs _ when he engages in nipple play. As much as he loves playing your body, however, his favorite form is mutual touches: you stroking him while he touches you; fervent kissing while you each flick each other’s nipples; necking. He loves being deliberate with you, but if you touch and caress his arms, his sides, his ass—you’ll have him growling and biting at you, ready to take you. He definitely sees sex as the grande finale and not the main event, but that doesn’t mean he’s an artless jackrabbit—if he’s done his job correctly he can get you off once more with a slow or steady rhythm before he takes his own pleasure from your body.

**Papa III** : He’d probably have a hard time choosing whether he liked the act of sex with his lover better than the pleasure of the build up. He likes to think he’s mastered the art of foreplay (and you’ll get no derision from any of his partners)—he’s had enough practice! A boisterous guy, you bet he’s studied any credible text (or media) that has to do with erogenous zones, positions, and techniques. At least in the Clergy you’ll not find someone more adept at the art of sensual massage or finding the hidden pleasure spots on your body. Of course he expects a return—he’s knows you aren’t going to be an expert like him, but he does need a certain level of time and enthusiasm spent on him (and he’d prefer you’d use your mouth). Where’s the fun if his lovers just lie there? Practiced in the art of tantric sex, he can manipulate your body to the breaking point if you let him, while he himself can hold off if needs must. When he’s finished with you, you feel like you went 3 rounds with a squad of Ghouls. And he hasn’t even fucked you yet . . . 


End file.
